


In Michael's room

by Ineedholywaterz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedholywaterz/pseuds/Ineedholywaterz
Summary: Michael is out with the babysitter giving his dads some much needed alone time. Some alone time they spend in their sons room.--------------Tubbo and Ranboo have sex in Michael's bedroom.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	In Michael's room

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing something like this so please go easy on me-
> 
> Also there isnt much dialog sooo....
> 
> Antis fuck off.  
> If you found this you looked for it.

// TW overstimulation, raw sex, tears

Tubbo and Ranboo just had the babysitter come pick up Michael, they hadn't been without the kid in awhile, so they hadn't had any action and were both super desperate to finally have some alone time, but this isn't just about them they still need to take care of things around the house and with Michael running around in his room all the that was difficult, but now that he was away they could get the job done, and that was their main priority.

After about 20 minutes, both of them still cleaning and freshening up Michales room Ranboos needs get even stronger. He needs something. Anything. 

As he started rubbing his legs together he made slight noises but he tried to cover them up and act normal. Despite his efforts Tubbo notices what he's doing and it makes him all the more desperate.

Tubbo starts to do things to intentionally make Ranboo more desperate and needy. He would bend down right in front of him to where they were if Tubbo was a bit taller they would be touching, he'd make sexual sounding noises and pretend that they were from things like the shock of almost falling off the chair he was standing on to clean higher up. Tubbos plan works, Ranboo was getting more and more desperate every second until finally Tubbo pins Ranboo to the bed. 

The only thing one another can think about is what's coming next. Tubbo pulls Ranboo into a kiss that feels like it lasts forever, but eventually Tubbo pulls himself away. He then quickly starts to leave marks and bites all over the taller boy's neck causing him to let out shaky breaths. 

As Tubbo continued to bite and kiss Ranboos neck they both knew it wasn't enough. Tubbo stopped what he was doing causing Ranboo to let out a small cry, but the cry was cut short by a soft moan when Tubbo ran his hand over Ranboos' clothed dick. Tubbo then quickly began to undress himself and the taller boy. 

They obviously didn't keep any lube in Michael's room and didn't want to have to go and get any so Tubbo began to prep himself dry. Ranboo watched as Tubbo moaned, adding a second finger. Ranboo could only imagine how tight the shorter was after going so long without doing anything. 

As the shorter finished prepping himself moved himself over and positioned himself on Ranboos lap facing him. With the head of Ranboos dick pressing against his entrance he slowly lowered himself down sucking air through his teeth, Ranboo definitely wasn't small to say the least. As Tubbo lowered down Ranboo let out a soft whine. It was just as he thought, Tubbo was incredibly tight. As Tubbo lowered all the way down both boys sat still, waiting for Tubbo to adjust.

After a few minutes Tubbo had adjusted and quickly began to start riding Ranboo. Both boys let out all sorts of noises. Tubbo continues to ride Ranboo's dick as he's pulled into a kiss. Both of the boys moaning into eachothers mouths  
Ranboo grabs onto Tubbos dick and begins to quickly stroke it causing Tubbo to lean away from the kiss and let out a loud moan. Ranboo slams into Tubbos' prostate and from the noise the small boy made he could tell. He relatively hit the spot over and over again causing Tubbo to cry out as he came. Even though Tubbo had finished he kept going desperate to make sure that Ranboo got to feel just as good as he did.

Tubbo was already overstimulated, tears in his eyes as Ranboo moaned and whispered into his ear how well he was doing. Ranboo continued slammed into Tubbo again and again as tears ran down the boy's face. Soon enough Ranboo came inside the short boy causing him to cum as well.

Both boys panting as they sat there in silence. It had been so long since either boy had got to feel that good. After a few minutes Tubbo spoke up, "I think the bed might need to be cleaned again."


End file.
